How Was I To Know?
by BashfulC
Summary: This is the sequel to Trust Your Heart. I hope everyone likes it. Basically Tommy is finally tying th knot, but he's not the only one.


Hey ya'll! I thought ya'll might like this so I wrote it, it was fun to write and I hope you like it. I don't own the Rangers and I don't own the song. Don't know who does really. Remember please to R'n'R  
  
Authors Notes: I hope that everyone likes this, Its the sequel to my other songfic. Trust Your Heart, but you don't have to read it to under this fic. I hope everyone likes it and I would really like at least 5 reviews. Tankies! ~ Mistika  
  
  
  
How Was I To Know?  
  
By Mistika  
  
  
  
I knew the first time  
  
That we met  
  
There was something special  
  
About you  
  
You made me feel  
  
I could be myself..  
  
No need pretending  
  
Around you  
  
  
  
Tommy Oliver looked at himself in the mirror. This was it. His wedding day. He was so happy, he was getting married to the a beautiful, thoughtful, gentle, loving woman. He smiled at his best friend, Jason Scott.  
  
"I'm so happy, Jase I mean I never thought this day would get here. And now it is. I love her so much." Jason smiled and shook his head. Tommy grinned. He looked up as the Reverend walked in the room.  
  
"Its time Tommy. Lets go down stairs." Jason (his best man), Adam, Billy, and Rocky (his groomsmen) followed Tommy down to the alter smiling at friends and family. They got in place, and waited.  
  
  
  
How was I know to know  
  
We could come this far?  
  
And how was I to know  
  
How beautiful you are?  
  
I want to thank you  
  
For all the love You've shown.  
  
If it hadn't been for you,  
  
I might never have known.  
  
  
  
The music began and every eye landed on the flower girl, Melissa, one of the only girls in Tommy's Intermediate class at The White Dragon Dojo, that Jason and himself owned. She walked down the aisle, throwing flowers. When she got the alter she smiled up and Tommy and mouthed 'Thank you and congratulations'. She sat down in the front pew next to Tommy's parents.  
  
Next came the bridesmaids, Aisha, Chelsea, and Tanya. Aisha and Tanya were in gorgeous yellow ankle length dresses. Chelsea was wearing a pale pink dress, all of them carried a small bouquet of soft yellow or pink Roses. They took there places at the alter.  
  
  
  
I was afraid to fall in love  
  
Fearing the dream wouldn't last  
  
But you were careful  
  
With my heart  
  
More gentle love  
  
I couldn't ask (for)  
  
  
  
Next was the Maid of Honor, Kimberly. Kim was wearing a beautiful Pale Lavender dress and was carrying a small bouquet of purple lilies. Tommy heard Jason suck in a breath and had to stop himself from grinning. Kimberly smiled and slightly nodded to Tommy. She took her place at the alter. All eyes turned towards the back as the wedding march began.  
  
  
  
How was I know to know  
  
We could come this far?  
  
And how was I to know  
  
How beautiful you are?  
  
I want to thank you  
  
For all the love You've shown.  
  
If it hadn't been for you,  
  
I might never have known.  
  
  
  
Tommy found himself unable to breath. Katherine was wearing a beautiful white dress that made her look like an angel. The dress was made of silk and fit her in all the right places. She had a veil that covered her face and Tommy could see tears in her crystal blue eyes. Tommy had never seen her look so beautiful. She radiated a look of complete and utter beauty. Tommy finally had to remind himself to breath.  
  
Katherine stood in front of her father as he lifted he veil. He kissed her on the check then placed her hand in Tommy's. The Reverend looked at the couple.  
  
"Who is giving this woman to this man?" Mr. Hillard took a deep breath then smiled.  
  
"Her mother and I are." He smiled one last time at Katherine and sat in his seat next his wife who was already crying.  
  
  
  
Good times and bad,  
  
You've been there  
  
Giving me strength  
  
When I was weak.  
  
I only hope  
  
I can repay  
  
You with all the love  
  
You will ever need.  
  
  
  
As Katherine and Tommy said there vows, the entire church could feel the emotion behind there words. Kimberly had to stop herself from sobbing. She was so happy. She looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. No one had noticed the small ring on her finger. She looked up as Tommy said I do. She sniffled. Jason locked eyes with her and smiled tenderly. She smiled back. Soon it would be them saying those words.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The Reverend said gently. Tommy and Katherine leaned in and kissed a soft, tender, gentle, yet passionate kiss that could be felt by the entire church. Tommy and Katherine pulled away and grinned. They turned towards the guests and smiled. The reverend looked at the happy couple and announced  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman I give you Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Edward Oliver." At the sound of his full name Tommy grimaced and the guests chuckled. Then they started walking back down the aisle and to the beginning of a long and happy marriage.  
  
  
  
How was I know to know  
  
We could come this far?  
  
And how was I to know  
  
How beautiful you are?  
  
I want to thank you  
  
For all the love You've shown.  
  
If it hadn't been for you,  
  
I might never have known. 


End file.
